Roses
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: A request, KyoyaXharuhi fluff and a future fic


**Hi this is a story I wrote for Byakuya's Baby and I hope she likes it!!!! This is set after High school & Kyoya & Haruhi have been going out for at least 2 years. I got the Idea from an E-Card I read at the and if you notice that you were the one who made the E-card please tell me and I'll put up a disclaimer!!! **

* * *

"Haruhi open the door I have something for you "Said Kyoya after arriving at Haruhi's house.

"Be right there "She yelled while combing her hair with her hands and trying to look presentable because he had come over announced.

"Hey Kyoya" She said with a smile while opening the door….to find no one on the other side

"Uumm Kyoya??" She asked to herself mostly.

"Over here" He said from the living room _Oh yea I forgot he knows where I keep the spare key * sweatdrop* _Thought Haruhi

She walked in to the sight of Kyoya holding a bouquet of roses...but one of them looked kind of strange …oh well Thought Haruhi.

"Are these for me?" she asked slowly.

"No there for your dad" He said

"Oh"

"Come on Haruhi of course their for you" he said with a smile

Then Haruhi gave him a kiss and he said "There are 12 roses, I'll love you until the last one dies" with love spelled in his eyes

Everything would have been fine if she had really looked at the bouquet of flowers, but Haruhi being so blunt hadn't looked at them twice, so she kissed him goodbye and told him the lame excuse that she had to go shopping but called up Renge. _Surely if anyone would know why he said what he did it would be her _thought Haruhi

"Hmm hmm I see" Said Renge after Haruhi had explained what had happened "first I have to take a look at those flowers".

"But I mean does that mean that he's going to break up with me??" Her heart sped up at even the thought of not being able to be with her love Kyoya.

"Maybe but did you bring the flowers with you???" Asked Renge, her body on earth but she was dreaming of what would probably happen if he really did break up with her…..

"No not really I'm trying to take as much care of them as possible so I have the most time to figure out what he means" said Haruhi bashfully" Renge…..Renge are you there ????" she got no response…_time for plan B thought_ Haruhi flipping her phone open and dialing the love guru's number

* * *

"Simple Haruhi, have you maybe thought that one of the roses has a spell casted that won't let it die, you know like beauty and the beast" Said Tamaki non-chalantly

Normally Haruhi would control the urge to hit him but this idea was too stupid to even deserve a controlled answer

*Smack*"BAKA that's a movie; not real" She said…well more or less anyway she was trying to say it with grittited teeth

_Maybe the twins can help_ she thought after she was back in her car

* * *

"So you think that Kyoya's going to break up with you so you came to us for advice because you've already seen everyone else???" Said Hikaru & Kaoru at the same time

"I've never really had to break up with anyone since me and Kazumi have been going out since high school" Said Kaoru smiling at the mention of his girlfriends name.

"Yeah and you do know that I've broken up with at least 10 girls this week, and i was voted #1 hearbreaker in japan,so then why would you even think about coming to me about your love life "Said Hikaru obviously.

"Well then what should I do??? it's not like I can just go and ask Kyoya he might break up with me right then & there" She said , Tears threatening to spill, but still she said goodbye and went to her car and opened her phone in her contacts _who's left _she thought , _Well I don't have anything to lose worst case secenario is well really anything can happen_

* * *

"HARU-CHAN" Yelled Honey while glomping her

"WOW it sure has been a long time since I've seen you "she said awed at the fact that he was now 5 feet 6 inches!!!

"So you're worried that Kyo-Chan is going to break up with you right??? " Asked Honey in between bites of cake after they had already gone into his...mansion and she had explained her story yet again.

" I don't think you should worry much Haru-chan cause if kyo-chan really loves you I don't think that he would hurt you like that, right Takashi?" asked Honey

"Yea……have you talked with Kyoya?" Said Mori

"No" mumbled Haruhi" I mean what if he breaks up with me there and then I would rather not tell him"

"Then stop bothering everyone it's your own fault you don't know the answer yet , Anyway has he tried to contact you" Asked Mori Haruhi was so into her own problem she didn't exactly notice how much he was talking

"16 Texts and 24 calls and 3 voice sms" Said Haruhi without missing a beat.

"Uh-uh" that was all Mori was going to say so she left and called the only person left.

* * *

"Haruhi are you okay you seem really down" Asked Kyoya

"Um well uh you see it about what you um said the other day with the um roses" Mumbled Haruhi while looking at the floor and pretty much anything but Kyoya "And so I just wanted to tell you that if you are going to break up with me please just do it now" She didn't mean to say that last part but it just came out

"Wait I would never break up with you, I love you way too much" Said Kyoya with a confused face.

"But you .....and…Prove it" Said Haruhi not really knowing what else to say

"Well if you really want me to prove it then fine "Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box and said" Haruhi Fujioka will you marry me? "While opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring with *insert description of beautiful ring you would think he would give her * (A/N: my idea of a beautiful wedding ring is ….distortioned so that's why I did that *sweatdrop*)

"Yes" Cried out Haruhi with happy tears in her eyes and kissed Kyoya passionately

By next year June they were already living happily ever after… although it still remained a mystery for Haruhi why Kyoya said what he said about the roses

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
